The War To End All Wars
by winkywoo2008
Summary: This story chronicles a sniper and the turmoil and all that stuff of war. Rating will change over time!


Author: Sorry about the long time. School, laziness and all that crap is getting on my nerves. Well here's my first shot, R&R about it! Feedback will be great and I will understand if it sucks.

The War to End All Wars

Chapter One: Berlin

"Fire, you maggots, fire!" the captain shouted. I loaded my Moretti Sniper Rifle and fired at a stray PAC soldier. My name is Jonathan Smith. I'm part of the EU.

One year ago, the PAC started a war, right at Minsk. We lost that battle. There were too many too quick. And now I'm at Berlin, making a hell of a fight. My rank is Lance Corporal. And I'm a sniper. I'm part of the Hell on Earth squad fighting an assault force sent by the PAC.

Our captain, Ryan Anderson, was barking orders at us. Then a soldier's worst nightmare came, the T39 Bogatyr. It started shooting at our troops. They were ripped limb from limb.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Ryan screamed. We all abandoned our positions and ran for god knows what. Luckily, I'm wearing light armor, so I kept up with the others. Unfortunately, the others who were unable to get up in time were incinerated by the T39's lasers.

We all hid under an abandoned building and went to the basement. "God damnit!" a soldier cursed. "I lost my best friend!" he shouted. Even under his goggles I saw tears forming. The war was taking an emotional toll on the soldiers. Somehow I kept calm throughout all of this. Maybe I was gifted with unparalled calmness.

"I'm sure he was a good guy" I said, trying to cheer him up. "If only the soldiers weren't shoving me to get out of there, I would have gotten him outta there" he said. He was struggling to hold in his sadness. I too, was feeling sad. It pains me to see a person get killed when he should have gotten a chance to make it.

"You did your best, I'm sure he would want you to keep fighting, to save our homeland, then he would be at peace" I said. I took off my Recon helmet. I was white, long brown hair that fell to my shoulders and had calm, piercing blue eyes. Many PAC troops feared my eyes. I never knew why. "John!" Ryan called out. I walked over to him.

"Listen, get to the top and report what you see" he said. _You're freaking kidding me! _I thought. "B-but sir, troops are s-still roaming" I stammered. "You have that cloaking device, use it" he said.

Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I walked to the stairway and activated the cloaking device and peeked when I was at the top. _That's a shit load of troops out there_ I thought. A lot of troops were patrolling the perimeter around our stronghold. I walked back to the captain and reported.

"Shit, were in trouble" he said. "Sir!" a soldier said. "I found a back door, there are no patrols around there!" he reported. Ryan smiled. "Good, then we have a chance" he said. "Everyone listen up!" he said. All eyes were on him. "There's a back door with no troops guarding it, don't shoot no matter what, just get the hell out of here!" he ordered. His Ganz HMG was dangling on his back, full. "Jonathan, go out first and find a safe route with you're cloak device" he ordered. "Sir yes sir!" I shouted. I ran to the door and peeked.

_So far so good _I thought. Activating my device, I walked and looked again. _Guess he isn't lying_. I looked around the area and found a pathway cut into an alley between two buildings. I came back and reported. "Good check it out" he said. I walked back and looked. _No one there, good_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We all were boarded on transports, heading to a titan situated near De Loins at the border in France. I've heard they were huge, but when I looked a gaped in astonishment. _Now THAT'S big _I thought. There was a big force field surrounding the ship. With the low hum of the transport, I heard the snow flakes getting blazed when they touched the shield.

We landed and reported to Commander Jacque Luvoir. Ryan reported the situation. Jacque sighed. "We got a hell of a problem" he said. "What should we do?" Ryan asked.

Jacque's face was scrunched in thought. His chin rested between his index finger and his thumb. "Activate Operation Hell Inferno" he said. Ryan dropped his jaw.

"But sir, that will wipe out the whole city!" he exclaimed. Jacque sighed once more.

"It's the only option we have left" he said. Head drooping, he walked away defeated. "Are you sure it's the only way?" I asked. "I'm afraid so Jonathan" Jacque said sadly.

I sighed. I went to the barracks of the titan and rested in my bunk. I picked up my helmet, which I put on the foot of the bed when I came, and stared at the gray visor, shielding my face.

_At least the PAC won't know my face _I thought. I had killed countless numbers of soldiers of the demonic PAC. They feared me, no, they were _terrified _of me.

Each time I stood up to a soldier, who was bold enough to knife me, he stepped back and, sometimes, fell on their asses. PAC maybe stupid, but they balance it with an equal amount of humor.

"Jonathan!" a soldier said. I stood up. "Yes?" I asked. He was saluting, which meant he was of lower rank then me. "Jacque wants to speak with you" he said.

I nodded slightly and walked off to the briefing room. _What does he want now? _I wondered. I entered the briefing room. It was big, and snow white.

"Jonathan" Jacque said. I saluted. He did a slight nod. "You requested my presence?" I asked. He sighed. "We have troubling news, from London" he said.


End file.
